


Imagine Me and You

by Cherikella



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 20 years later, First Love, Flashbacks, Loss, Love, M/M, Memories, Remember me - Freeform, Reunion, Summer Love, happiness, history together, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes had changed a lot for the last 20 years. So much, in fact, that his first love - Greg - does not recognize him when they reunite because of a police case.<br/>Seeing Greg again after all those years provokes flashbacks in Mycroft's head, reminding him how happy he once was.<br/>But Greg not remembering him makes him feel both relieved and heartbroken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Me and You

Mycroft was looking out of the window at all those people outside, hustling like ants. They seemed so grey and colourless to him; all grumpy and in a hurry for God knows what; following their duties, their silly tasks, stressing over ridiculous nonsense, forgetting what real joy truly felt like. With a heavy heart he realized that he had turned into one of those grey people himself. 

Mycroft remembered a time when the world seemed colourful and beautiful to him too. But now he had locked himself in that old dusty, stuffy room with nothing but memories of happy days that were long gone. 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Don't be like that, Mycroft! Just jump!" Greg laughed with a huge smile on his face. His eyes were sparkling like every time he was smiling, Mycroft thought. He was in the water of the solitary lake near their family estate, waiting for Mycroft to join him. "Come on! Make up your mind or else I'll swim away from you" he grinned, splashing around._

_"If I drown, Gregory, I'll be very cross" Mycroft grinned in response, unbuttoning his shirt_

_Greg's smile widened as he splashed some more in the water, swimming closer to the shore to welcome Mycroft._

_"Admit it, you're more afraid of getting your hair wet than drowning." he teased_

_Mycroft rolled his eyes, running a hand through his ginger locks._

_Soon he was in nothing but his shorts and finally jumped in the water with a big splash. Greg laughed joyfully._

_"Well, no golden medal for you, sir" he laughed_

_Mycroft tried to dry his face with his hands but they were just as wet so he finally gave up._

_"This is ridiculous. Gregory!" he laughed as well "And cold!"_

_"Oh? You're cold?" Greg asked, arching his eyebrows and swimming closer to Mycroft_

_"Yes! So cold!"_

_Greg got even closer now, his arms - much warmer than Mycroft's because they already had the chance to get used to the temperature of the water - wrapped around Mycroft's shoulders._

_"Still cold?" he asked, eyes pierced on his._

_Mycroft could only look back at him with adoration._

_"Does this make you feel warmer?" Greg continued, bringing them even closer to one another._

_Mycroft nodded and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Greg's lips. Yes, he no longer felt cold. In fact, he never ever felt cold when Gregory was around._

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inspector Lestrade, sir." Mycroft heard a voice that instantly made him feel like he was 19 again. "You asked for Scotland Yard to send you the person who's assigned the Longerville case." he explained. 

Mycroft was just blinking at him, mouth a little open as he was listening to Greg,  _his Gregory,_ introduce himself to him as if they've never met. 

"I am that person so..." Greg continued in the same business-like manner "Shall we discuss whatever you feel is necessary?" 

Mycroft swallowed.  _Why don't you remember me?_ his heart was screaming but his face assumed a stone expression. Mycroft's face, once so expressive and open, was now well trained to hide all emotions behind a cold mask of ice. Years of practice paid off. 

"Of course." he finally said and his voice almost didn't sound broken and weak. Almost. "Would you sit down, Inspector?" he offered as he sat down on his chair behind his big desk. It kind of made him feel safer, like a sanctuary. 

Greg did so. He sat down. Eyes looking back at Mycroft with no expression whatsoever. Irrelevance maybe. No sign of that burning passion, no sign of love, no sign of that warmth that was always in Greg's eyes whenever they were looking at each other. Nothing like what they used to be 20 years ago. 

Mycroft crossed his hands in front of himself, leaning on the desk just slightly. "How is the case progressing?" he asked the first question that came to mind

"No tremendous breakthroughs but I _am_ optimistic." Greg replied. 

Mycroft nodded. "I see." he looked up at Greg again. 

Gregory hadn't changed that much. Same magical eyes, only now they looked at him indifferently. Same mouth that Mycroft used to kiss, only now it was pursed into a tight line. Same features, only now they seemed more mature and Mycroft liked it. Mycroft liked it all. He loved Greg's hair. It was now silver and made him look kind of dashing.

Mycroft wished he didn't notice such things about Greg, he wished he could ignore the whirlpool of emotions that suddenly hit him. But it was stronger than him. And he had to continue their serious conversation as if his heart wasn't breaking every time Greg treated him like a stranger. 

 

Greg's hand was resting on his leg and Mycroft thought he noticed that old wrist watch he had given Greg that summer they spent together. Memories flooded him once again...

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"I love it that we'll celebrate New Years just the two of us." Mycroft admitted_

_Gregory smiled. "Yeah. It's kinda unconventional but I like it actually." he said_

_"If you prefer more people--" Mycroft began but he quickly got interrupted by Greg's laughter_

_"No. Not my division." he grinned "I like your company, my friend."_

_Mycroft smiled softly at him "There's no one else I'd rather spend New Year's than you, Gregory." he confessed._

_Greg beamed at him. Mycroft was indeed his best friend ever!_

_"Okay, time for the presents!" Greg announced and rushed to his bedroom only to return a few seconds later with a huge grin on his face and something that looked a lot like a stick, wrapped in a wrapping paper._

_"Oh!" Mycroft furrowed his brow "Did you get me a staff? Like a wizard?"_

_"No, silly! It's an umbrella." Greg smiled "Just open it!"_

_Mycroft unwrapped it carefully and gaped at the beautiful object in his hands._

_"Greg! Where did you get this?"_

_"It's an antique but I guarantee it'll keep your pretty hair safe from getting wet whenever you walk in the rain, my friend." Greg smiled_

_"Greg, it's beautiful!" Mycroft said, truly touched_

_"So you like it?" Greg grinned_

_"I love it!" Mycroft assured him_

_"Neat!" Greg nodded approvingly "My turn then! Let me see what you got me!"_

_Mycroft chuckled and took out a small present box out of his pocket. Greg frowned "It's rather small, isn't it?" he said_

_"Size doesn't matter." Mycroft chuckled, giving him the box._

_Greg rolled his eyes, opened his present and gasped. It was a beautiful golden watch with an inscription_

_**~ Thanks to you I'm not lonely anymore. MH**_

_"This is--" Greg looked up at Mycroft. His eyes spoke books to his friend, there was no need for words. "Thank you, Mycroft! This is a wonderful gift! I'll always wear it, always!"_

_That night when they counted down the seconds to midnight time seemed frozen for Mycroft. All he could see was Greg's smiling eyes, looking up at him, waiting for the New Year's quick little kiss. There was nothing else Mycroft saw around, he was unaware of the entire rest of the world. There was only Greg and him._

_10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy New Year!!!_

_They grinned. Mycroft leaned in, their lips brushed against one another gently, then they both lingered there, pressing their mouths closer, deepening the kiss until it had beyond a doubt crossed the line of a friendly New Year's kiss._

 

_"Don't distract me or I'll burn our dinner" Greg giggled_

_"Too late." Mycroft grinned back_

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mycroft stared at the mirror, examining his reflection. Had he really changed so dramatically that he was now so much beyond recognition? Greg couldn't find one familiar feature to remind him of the young boy he claimed was his first love? True, Mycroft had grown older, naturally, he had dyed his ginger hair a darker shade because it didn't seem dignified enough to him anymore. He had become a somewhat powerful man with quite the influence and even power in his hands - now that he was alone, he could admit that at least to himself. But did all this change him so utterly that his first love could not recognize him!? 

Mycroft sighed. He could lie to himself and say it's the suits, the dyed hair, the power play that confused Greg and kept him from recognizing Mycroft. But deep inside he knew the real reason - he had changed. He had changed so much even  _he_ couldn't recognize himself. He was now one of the grey people - those shadows that were no longer alive, only existing. Those ghosts that no longer remembered joy. 

Of course Greg couldn't recognize him! Maybe that was for the better. Would Greg - being the passionate man he was - even consider being friends with Mycroft the way he was now!

Like a fool, Mycroft had arranged for Greg to visit twice every week to update Mycroft personally on any developments with the Longerville case. It was hardly a case of any importance to Mycroft's superiours but Mycroft _needed_ to see Greg again and as often as possible without it being suspicious.

These meetings were like throwing salt in his wound twice every week. And yet he kept doing it.

"Do you want me to return for our next meeting?" Greg asked

"Yes. As arranged." Mycroft nodded

"But I doubt there'd be any tremendous change for the next two days." Greg continued "Why don't I just text, call or e-mail you in case of a sudden development?"

Mycroft frowned.

"I don't mean to waste your time, Mr. Holmes." Greg finished

It was a way out of this ridiculous and painful arrangement he had made to see Greg twice every week. But it would've been even more painful if he had to cut down on his weekly doze of Gregory.

So he only assumed a serious face and said as indifferently as he could muster. "You're not wasting my time." he explained firmly "This case is linked with other cases I am not at liberty to discuss. So yes, it is important we keep in touch twice every week so that I could inform you in case there's a change in strategy."

Well, that sounded  _almost_ convincing. 

Gregory nodded. "Fine. Of course." 

Mycroft spent the rest of the week after his meeting contemplating his feelings. Why was it still so painful to be so close and yet so far away from Greg? Why did he feel the way he did every time he heard Greg's voice? Why did he secretly crave for Greg to notice something about him, to be pleased or proud of him in some way, even if it was the smallest of things? 

He analyzed it all several times, and then double-checked and triple-checked only to reach the same conclusion over and over again. He was still in love with Greg. 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sherlock was high again. His little brother. His parents could hardly deal with this and all the responsibility was now on Mycroft's shoulders. He realized he had to make some adjustments for his little brother so he did. He spent more time looking after Sherlock, more time working on his career, more time gathering the right information, more time turning into what he was supposed to be in order to protect his little brother._

_He started missing dates with Gregory, leaving apologetic messages for him with promises of a next time. Gradually their meetings went from five times a week to three times, then two, then one and finally one horrible day when Mycroft reached their special spot near the lake he did not find Greg there. In fact, there was no sign of Gregory whatsoever. Greg had had enough and left. Mycroft had lost him forever. Mycroft had lost the only man he's ever loved._

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was not going to lose Greg a second time! Now that he knew exactly what Greg meant to him, what Greg  _still_ meant to him even after all those years, he was not about to surrender that easily! 

Greg was sitting across Mycroft, reading his report as usual. Mycroft was looking at him absent-mindedly, waiting for the right moment. 

Greg lifted his face from the report and furrowed his brow. "Mr. Holmes?" he said "Is everything alright?" 

"Hmm? Oh. Yes, everything's alright." Mycroft said, snapping back to reality. 

"You didn't seem like you were listening." Greg said carefully. 

Mycroft was caught off guard. "It's been a long day..." he said, running his hand through his face, rubbing his eyes.

Greg nodded. "I see." he said, not looking particularly interested in the subject. "So do you have any of those strategies you mentioned before?"

"Strategies?" Mycroft repeated confused

"You remember, those strategies that you had to discuss with me twice every week." 

Oh,  _those_ strategies! Mycroft shook his head. 

"No. No strategies for you this time." he sighed 

"Well, no golden medal for you, sir" Greg blurted out, getting up from his chair. 

Mycroft's eyes went wide, the same phrase uttered by the same lips, same voice. It was too much. He needed Greg back! He had to at least try!  

Greg was leaving, Mycroft could see him turning his back to him. The horrible fear that if he lets him go now he'll never see him again took over. And just like that an old image reappeared in front of him. Greg in the lake water, smiling and beaming at Mycroft, waving his hands, making signs for Mycroft to join him. 

_"Come on, make up your mind or I'll swim away from you!"_

No! He could not let him swim away from him! Not again! Not ever!

That was all the encouragement he needed. 

"Don't go!" he blurted out, hand reaching for Gregory

A pair of brown eyes looked at him. Taken by surprise by Mycroft's outburst, the expression on Greg's face was so similar to the way he used to look at him that summer 20 years ago that for a moment Mycroft saw that young boy again; the boy that brought so much life and light in Mycroft's existence. This expression filled Mycroft's heart with hope and that was all the encouragement he needed to continue. 

"Greg, please, don't go!" he pleaded 

"Mr. Holmes, what do you--?" Greg made one final effort to keep things the way they were, to keep his guard 

"No Mr. Holmes, Greg." Mycroft said "You know my name..." 

There was a short silence, unspoken words vibrating in the room. 

"Mycroft..." Greg finally whispered, the name sounding like a prayer on his lips

Mycroft felt as if he could fly. He made a few hesitant steps toward Greg, smiling at him. 

"Please, say it again. I needed to hear you say it" Mycroft stretched his hands out and Greg grabbed them quickly 

"Mycroft!" he repeated passionately 

"All these years, Greg... I missed you so much for all these years..." Mycroft said, trying to form a sentence, trying to convey all the emotions that were suddenly suffocating him

"I thought you didn't want me anymore." Greg finally confessed 

"Didn't want you?" Mycroft exclaimed "I was heartbroken when you left! It was so hard for me to recover!" 

Greg closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "You got so distant... You hardly had time for me. I thought you changed your mind. I thought I was a burden..." 

Mycroft was shaking his head frantically "No! Never a burden! I needed you so much, Greg! I wish I'd showed it to you properly back then, 20 years ago!" 

The two men were laughing and crying as if they were 19 again - the same boys and yet a bit different. 

"I guess we're both idiots" Greg chuckled joyfully 

Mycroft shook his head with laughter, biting his lip. "I guess we are." 

Greg's hands went up to Mycroft's head. "Your beautiful ginger hair! What have you done to it?" he grinned amused, running his fingers through Mycroft's soft hair

"I started dying it to look more--" 

"Intimidating?" Greg chuckled, finishing his sentence. "Really, Mycroft!"

"Don't you like it?" Mycroft asked, feeling a bit uneasy

"I prefer your natural colour but it's pretty good like this as well." Greg replied expertly 

"I love it almost as much as I love your freckles."

Mycroft smiled widely "Are there other things you love?" he asked

"There is actually..." Greg said, suddenly getting serious.

Mycroft arched an eyebrow.

"You." Greg smiled, wrapping his arms around Mycroft's neck just as he used to in that lake 20 years ago.  
Mycroft hadn't felt this excited in years. The colours were returning! He was no longer a grey shadow of a man. 

"I thought you didn't remember me!" he admitted, breathing it out

"You idiot!" Greg laughed fondly "How many Mycrofts do you think there are in the world?" 

Mycroft laughed too from the bottom of his heart. That was the usual reaction Greg had on him even after 20 years. 

They kissed and it felt like they were never apart at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mystrade fanfic and this is so exciting for me!  
> Thank you to the lovely BlueBell Pond (( http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBell_Pond )) for inspiring me to write a Mystrade story!  
> Thank you to all of you who read the story :) I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^_^


End file.
